


Worth the Wait

by supernovae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernovae/pseuds/supernovae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is having pre-wedding jitters. (based off of this gifset: http://edgywhitepeople.tumblr.com/post/39692631179)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

He looks in the mirror one last time and smooths all the creases in his jacket that won't seem to go away. Though anyone who looked at him would say he was the epitome of handsome (his brother tells him that multiple times, but Dean being Dean it doesn't go through), he looks in the mirror and sees only flaws. A stray hair there, his tie never quite completely straight, the worry lines on his forehead.  

And he's nervous, so incredibly, heart-pounding, hands-shakingly nervous, and he has no idea why. This should be the happiest day of his life, but he can't stop thinking of the things that might go wrong. He might trip walking down the aisle. He might screw up the vows. Monsters might come and viciously murder everyone in attendance (which would really be more of a nuisance than anything, this suit was expensive and he doesn't want to get it dirty or torn). And for some reason, though he knows it's the most unlikely of scenarios, he keeps thinking that when the time comes to say "I do", Cas will finally see sense and back out. 

 

Sam interrupts his thoughts by clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, man." He starts to guide him out of the dressing room. 

 

Dean swallows the lump in his throat and chokes out the words, "Dude, I don't know if I can do this." 

 

Sam stops abruptly and grabs his brother by the shoulders and looks him in the eyes. "Of course you can. We fight friggin' ghosts and demons— hell, we've taken down Lucifer himself— and _this_ is the thing that gets you?" 

 

Dean smiles and shoves him away. "Hey, you've never been married before, cut me some slack."

 

"Seriously though Dean," Sam says, taking his brother's shoulders again. "Cas loves you. It'll be fine, okay?" And somehow, after all they've been through, Dean still finds it amazing that Castiel _loves_ him— hell, he finds it amazing that Cas can even stand to be around him. Not just because he's an insufferable dick either. But to find someone who knows Dean so completely, who knows his sins and his dark side all too well, but loves him anyway and is willing to commit his entire life to him? It seems almost too good to be true. 

 

"Yeah," Dean replies. "I—" And suddenly, his brother's face lights up with a smile and he hears an all too familiar voice a few inches from his ear.

 

"Hello Dean."

 

And Dean whirls around and there he is, standing there with the bluest eyes in the universe, the flash of white teeth for only Dean, the trenchcoat and the tie (he didn't even bother to get changed for the wedding, typical Cas... but that's what Dean loves about him). And Dean can hardly believe that Castiel is all his, and will pledge to be officially his til death do they part, in a few minutes now. 

 

Dean can only breathlessly answer, "Hi." And he knows that with those eyes looking at him so intensely that all his doubts are misplaced, that Cas (who sacrificed everything for nothing for Dean) Cas (who fell from heaven because of Dean) Cas (who pulled Dean from the depths of hell itself) Cas truly does love him. How in the world could he think otherwise?

 

And Dean leans in to close the annoying space between his lips and Cas's but Sam (always the cockblock) holds him back, saying, "Uh uh uh, you've gotta wait til the ceremony is over."

 

Dean glares at him and says, "Screw you," and leans in again but Cas isn't there. He's teleported next to Sam.

 

"Cas, what the hell man?!"

 

"He's right, Dean. Traditional human wedding ceremonies don't permit kissing until the end of the ceremony. In fact, spouses aren't even supposed to see each other until the ceremony itself," says Cas.

 

Dean grins. "Well I dunno about you, babe, but I wouldn't exactly call us a 'traditional couple'."

 

"Guys, you're going to be late for your own wedding," says Sam. "Get out there!"

 

He practically kicks Dean and Cas out of the dressing room. They can hear the organ playing already and the wedding party is waiting impatiently for them behind the doors of the aisle and they link arms just like they've done in rehearsal a thousand times, except this time it's real, this is really happening. And they look at each other and smile before the doors open and they step into the light.

 

~

 

The minister gives a little speech and then it's time to make vows and there's a moment of infinitesimal silence where Dean is terrified that Cas won't say "I do" but he does thank god (heh), and then it's Dean's turn and the minister has barely finished his part when Dean blurts out, "I do!"

 

And the minister smiles and says, "You may now ki-" but before he's finished his sentence, Dean grabs his new husband by that tie of his and grabs the trenchcoat with the other hand and they're not just kissing, they're full on making out in front of all the people in attendance and everyone cheers. 

 

Cas pulls away and smiles at Dean. "That was definitely worth the wait," Dean mumbles into Cas's ear. "You were worth the wait," Cas replies, and he slips his hand into Dean's. 


End file.
